Kenny
Kenny '''is one of the main characters of ''The Walking Dead ''video game franchise. He has a short temper and failure to think things through often get the better of him. History Pre-Apocalypse A New Day Starved For Help Long Road Ahead Around Every Corner No Time Left 400 Days A House Divided In Harm's Way No Going Back Endings Body Count * '''Larry: '''Smashed in the head when he was assumed to be zombify. * '''Danny St. John: '''Helped Lee take him down and it is the player's choice if Danny dies. * '''Duck: '''When his about to zombify, if Lee doesn't shoot him, Kenny shot him. * '''Fivel: '''Shot. * '''Ben Paul: '''Shot in the head to stop him from turning. * '''Johnny: '''Shot. * '''Walter: '''Caused as he tried to kill Carver, so Carver then shot Walter in the head. * '''Alvin: '''Caused as he tried to kill Carver, so Carver also shot Alvin. * '''William Carver: '''Beat to death with a Crowbar. * '''Sarita: '''Killed when she's ready to transform into a Zombie. * '''Rebecca: '''Shot in the head when she zombified. * '''Natasha: '''Assumed that Kenny shot her. * '''Buricko: '''Shot in the head. * '''Vitali: '''Finished off by Kenny when stabbed by Jane. * '''Jane: '''If Clementine refused to shoot Kenny, Kenny would stab her in the chest. Abilities Personality Quotes *"You've always been there for me, Lee, always had my back when it mattered. What kind of friend would I be I wasn't there for you now? You and Clementine are the only family I got left, I'm with you to the end." *"She left me...my son...people that cared about us...I forgive her...but it doesn't make it less wrong. You don't just end it because it get's hard." *"I miss my boy. I miss him so much. I didn't raise him like I should've...made mistakes...wasn't there a whole couple of years. Off on a boat somewhere or other. I thought I enjoyed that the time away from them...away from my family...but I'd give anything for one more second with them...to play catch with Duck. To touch Katjaa's face. Anything in the world..." *"Now...you take care of Alvie here...you...you live a good life, ok? Don't waste this. Ok? Now I'm gonna go...I'm gonna go before one of us...before one of us change their mind. Now, I'm gonna walk away...I might not look back...not cause I don't want to...I'm really glad I've met you, Clementine." *"Just leave me the fuck alone! I don't need you and Duck doesn't need you!" *"I '''fucking hate you, Lee! Do you hear me?!" *"Come on... Just come the FUCK on!" *"Oh, you're always good for a smile...." *"You're a good shot, and I'd like to keep it that way." *"Cool it, Doug." *"You stupid fucking kid!" *"You little pissant! You're fucking dead, do you hear me!? Dead! '''My wife and child, '''YOU GOT THEM BOTH FUCKING KILLED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''If this asshole thinks his getting on my boat after what he did, '''HE'S OUT OF HIS MOTHERFUCKING MIND!!!! You hear me shitbird?!?!?! You can stay behind and fucking rot!!" *"This ain't shit." *"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! FUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *"That's fucking stupid, Ben.." *"Lady, I've known you for twelve hours, you don't get to say we unless you're talking about just you and him." *"You think becuase you're little girl? You can just get people killed and no one will care! That's because you're sorry, it all magically go away?! That's not how it WORKS!" *"I'm sorry, darlin. I'm so sorry....." *"You're every man for themselves until you and your boyfriend actually needed something!" *"Yeah, but what has she done for me lately?" *"Look at her. I said, LOOK at her! She's going to die...Becaue of''' you." *"You like to think you're the leader of this little group, but we can make our own goddamn decisions! This isn't your personal dictatorship!" *"Over my dead body." *"GO, DON'T LOOK BACK!" *"Hey, dipshits! Come and get it!" *"She's not dead! It isn't gonna go like this! I won't be left alone again! We're gonna leave! We're gonna get out of this! I don't care what these fuckers are saying, you're gonna be '''FINE!" *"Get the '''fuck away '''from us!" *"Walter here is one smart son of a bitch. Makes a mean can of beans, too." *"Thanks, asshole." *"You son of a bitch! This is your fuckin' fault! Look at this place just a stacks of fuckin' toothpicks. Bet those magical supplies are bullshit, too. What? No speaka de English?! You fuckin' commie piece of shit!" *"Here, late me take him. You both should rest. Especially you." *"About two years ago, I'm fine. Plus somebody's gotta watch you while momma gets her beauty sleep." Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters